Color Salmón
by Lenneh
Summary: Danny tiene una extraña obsesión con ver a Sam usando color rosa salmón, Sam tiene la obsesión de callar a Danny a besos. Smut smut smut smut. -One Shot- Sexy time.


"¿Te das cuenta de que, si no hubieses encontrado la forma de devolverme la memoria, te habrías convertido en una especie de Black Widow Caza Fantasmas?" Le preguntó a la chica con rubor en las mejillas, sombra en los parpados y lápiz labial color salmón que lo miraba con ojos de asesina.

"En esta ropa."

"Podrías romper los estándares que la industria del cine tiene impuestos en los personajes de superhéroes femeninos, ¿no te ha gustado siempre eso de romper estándares y– ?" fue interrumpido por los traviesos labios pintados de lápiz labial color salmón.

"Cállate, Danny." Le dijo tras separarse de él y caminar hacia su tocador, necesitaba quitarse el rubor de las mejillas.

"¡Pudo haber pasado!" Contestó él siguiéndola con ganas de besarle el cuello. "Serías como Batman, con todo el dinero que tienen tus padres, podrías haberte diseñado un buen traje, o pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera."

"No, ya sabes que odio ser el centro de atención." Le dijo deshaciéndose por fin de la irritante capa de rubor que le cubría ambas mejillas. "Además, no habría posibilidad de nada de eso, porque NUNCA te hubiera dejado." El corazón de Danny se entibió al escuchar eso y perdió su tren de pensamiento. "Ahora, si sigues hablando, voy a hacerte callar, y sabes que no me cuesta–" Fue el turno de él de mandarla a callar con un beso, fue cuestión de tomarla de los brazos, girarla y obtener lo que deseaba, y ella no se resistió.

"Te amo, Sam." Le susurró después de unos minutos, cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente. Y empezó a besarle las mejillas decidiendo que eso no había sido ni por asomo suficiente. "Fui un idiota contigo esa vez, y no dejare de disculparme nunca." Le decía entre besos.

"Vamos, Danny. No hay necesidad de eso." Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. "Aunque algo de adulación masculina me vendría bien con este ridículo atuendo." Le dijo antes de soltar una risita.

"Eres hermosa." Dijo el entre besos y ella le dio mejor acceso a su cuello.

"Anotado."

"Inteligente."

"Y aun así soy novia del héroe más cotizado del pueblo." Se rió.

"Descarada."

"Culpable."

"Sexy."

"Oh, tan sexy." Le pasó los brazos por él cuello y él apoyó los labios sobre su clavícula.

"¿De verdad me dejarás el puto ojo morado?" Le dijo y la miró fijamente a los ojos con el labio inferior salido.

"A veces te odio, Fenton." Le dijo antes de apretar sus brazos contra su cuello y besarlo sin medirse. La verdad era que la necesidad de contacto había crecido mientras él le besaba el cuello. A la mierda la ropa, el maquillaje y el estúpido moño que estaba usando, quería que el pusiera sus manos sobre ella, YA.

"¿Eso es un no a lo del ojo morado?" Intentó decirle entre los labios, pero ella saltó y le envolvió el torso con las piernas, obteniendo un gemido gutural de la garganta de él. Pero no tardó en sujetarla de la espalda y subirla al tocador.

"¿Tu qué crees?" le gruñó ella y le mordió el labio inferior, arrancando más gemidos del pobre chico de ojos azules. Apretó su agarre con las piernas alrededor de su torso y él comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello y a terminar de levantarle la falda blanca de puntos rosas que estaba usando.

Su creciente obsesión por ver a la chica gótica fuera de su zona de confort, y sobre todo, vestida o usando prendas rosas se debía a un fetiche ridículo que esperaba se desvaneciera con el tiempo, pero era muy difícil pensar en eso cuando la lengua de dicha chica estaba suave y dulce dentro de su boca. No quería arruinar el momento yendo directamente a lo que la mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo le suplicaba que hiciese, pero si lo necesitaba. Era toda ella, su voz, su cabello, su olor, la forma en que lo miraba. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella y pronto, pero la quería demasiado como para usarla sólo para satisfacer sus deseos, y hasta cierto punto le tenía miedo, entre más deseoso se mostrara él, más larga sería la tortura que ella deliberadamente le impondría.

Con el pensamiento de: "A la mierda, esto se siente genial." Soltó sus caderas y estaba a punto de bajarle los pantis cuando las manos de ella revolotearon en torno a su cadera y ella misma realizó el trabajo. Levantó una pierna por vez y se deshizo de la ligera prenda, llevándose consigo el par de calentadores purpura que llevaba en las pantorrillas y volvió a besarlo con desesperación.

"Estamos impacientes." Intentó bromear, pero ella le gruño y decidió que él era más impaciente y le pasó la blusa de tirantes blanca por encima de la cabeza, dejándola sólo en sostén. Sus labios volaron al inicio de sus senos y los cubrieron de besos y saliva. Mientras ella se encargaba de mover las caderas en dirección a la entrepierna de él.

Le encantaba escuchar sus gemidos y los sonidos tan placenteros que él emitía sin poder retenerlos cada que se encontraban en situaciones similares a la que estaban envueltos en ese momento. Tal vez él no lo notara, pero él era el gritón en la relación y ella no podía sentirse más feliz de que así fuera. Era por eso que posponía lo interesante hasta después de una buena tortura para hacerlo gruñir y gemir. Sabía que estaba listo para estar dentro de ella en cualquier momento, pero escucharlo fuera de su capacidad de retener dichos gemidos era algo que podía prenderla como pocas cosas lo hacían en el mundo. Así que siguió moviendo las caderas de arriba a abajo.

Cuando su necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella fue intolerable aflojó el agarre de boa Constrictor que sus piernas tenían en torno a su torso y situó ambos pies en la orilla de los pantalones de él, dispuesta a bajarlos con todo y boxer, al momento en el que aplicó presión, sus piernas atravesaron el material y su cuerpo se fue con fuerza hacia el suelo. Por suerte, no llego a tocarlo, ya que la piel que cubría la pelvis del chico fantasma se las apaño para servir de obstáculo entre ella y el suelo. Obteniendo de forma satisfactoria un grito excitante de la garganta de ella. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Pero aparentemente, Sam no estaba para eso, ya que retomó su fuerza, se posicionó frente a él y antes de que el pudiera seguir con su plan, ella lo dejo entrar con un movimiento fluido y limpio.

Eso de gemir sin control le desesperaba, pero con Sam alrededor suyo y sus dientes presionados contra los músculos más rígidos de su cuello, le importó nada, se sostuvo con las manos contra el tocador, dejo que Sam se aferrara a él con su propia fuerza y comenzó a empujar. Los dientes contra su cuello y las uñas pintadas de rosa salmón en su espalda eran un buen indicador de lo que ella quería. Si él empezaba a ir muy lento ella presionaba con más fuerza, y si el ritmo era el adecuado, ella le besaba la marca de dientes. Ambas cosas eran igual de excitantes en el momento, así que siempre le daba lo que quería.

A ella le gustaba llevar el ritmo, ella empujaba y él entraba con más vigor, ella se alejaba y él se retiraba sólo para entrar con más fuerza la próxima vez. El sexo era perfecto aun cuando no se decían una sola palabra. Ella se lo achacaba a la conexión mental que siempre compartieron, el creía que ella era perfecta.

"Da– nny…" Dijo entre gemidos casi inteligibles. Él contestó con lo más cerca de un "¿Si?" que uno de sus gruñidos alcanzó. "Dame– Un bes– un beso– en los labios de– de mentiras." Le dijo y un segundo después y antes de darle la opción de moverse por sí mismo lo tomó por detrás de la nuca y le estampó los labios con los suyos, dejando a su lengua recorrer libremente cada aspecto de su boca. Lo que fue suficiente para informarle a él que estaba al borde del éxtasis. Así que sin perder tiempo su mano voló a donde sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente cual piezas de rompecabezas y vibró los dedos en el punto y el momento exacto para que ambos tocaran el cielo al mismo tiempo. Ambos soltaron los labios del otro, solo para intentar en vano expresar con silabas sin sentido lo que estaban sintiendo.

Sin dejar de vibrar los dedos, él descendió lentamente de su éxtasis, y notando que ella se encontraba a punto de bajar, la sujetó contra su cuerpo, aun dentro de ella y la condujo temblando hasta la cama, donde se desplomó y dejó que su cabello negro le cubriera la cara para tomarla por las mejillas y besarla lenta y amorosamente.

"De verdad te gusto…" Le dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto dejó de besarla. "O estás loca. No estás loca, ¿o sí?" Le dijo sin poder contener la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro. Ahí estaba, tantos años después de que le dijera eso por primera vez, sólo que esta vez acababan de hacer el amor y el moño de su cabeza colgaba ahora de la parte trasera de su cabello.

"Sólo por ti…" Le dijo reposando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de él y dejando que una sonrisa placentera se apoderara de su rostro.

"Y yo soy el cursi." Se rió y la abrazó, girándola en la cama mientras ella se reía histéricamente, sin rastro ya del lápiz labial color salmón en los labios. Enterrando la cara en su pecho, aspiró su dulce aroma a orquídeas con vainilla. La amaba.


End file.
